Newbie Dash - What Should Have Been
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: What really should have happened when Rainbow Dash approached Soarin trying to be like Rarity. Rated M just to be safe.


Soarin sighed as threw his towel into his locker. He pulled off his goggles and threw them into his locker as well and began to zip his uniform off. His wings and body were aching from the new routine they had to do, and the fact that Rainbow Dash's shenanigans had delayed them with her mistakes, they were tight on schedule. He was really stressed out. He needs to hit something, yell, scream, or maybe buck so- no! He shook his head, getting dirty thoughts out of his mind. He looked outside. Lunas stars were shining brightly. She had done a wonderful job tonight. He leaned on his back legs and started stretching, then let out a little yawn. That was when he realized a cyan pony was walking towards him. It was Rainbow Dash. He smiled at her. Regardless of how she had been, he still greatly admired her and thought of her as a friend, _maybe even more._ That was when he noticed something was off about her.

"Rainbow Dash?" He asked.

Her mane was curled and she was batting her eyes. Was she wearing mascara? She smiled at him with eyes half lidded and cuddled up into him, an action that caused his wings to pop up. Soarin flushed and took a step back, "Rainbow?"

"I must tell you how much I just love these uniforms." She said batting her eyes. He took another look at her, like he REALLY looked at her. The uniform did look good on her. It showed off her perfect athletic and curvy figure. Soarins primal side tried to escape and he has to try very hard to keep his wings in check. He could feel himself getting redder by the minute.

"Uh..." He took a step back. Rainbow Dash went on about bold lines and mixtures.

"They don't call me Rainbow FASH, for nothing." Soarins narrowed his eyes at her. Why was she putting such emphasis on the 'fash' part? Thoughts were gone as he took in her scent and perfume. He sniffed the air more as to try and inhale the sweet aroma, but as he did he was leaning in dangerously close to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow has dropped her act, her eyes and hair remaining the same though. "Soarin?" She asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

Her back was pressed up against his locker, his pupils kept trying to change. They would become dilated and then go back to normal every other second. He could no longer suppress his wings as they flew open in a very abnormal angled way. Rainbows eyes widened when she realized the situation she was in. She pushed against Soarin and tried to call out to him, but he was gone. Spitfire turned the corner and her jaw dropped. She turned and flew out calling for Misty Fly and Fleetfoot. While she was busy getting help Soarin nuzzled his face into Rainbows neck taking in more of her scent before he bit down on her fur. She cried out in what was a mix of surprise and pleasure and her wings shot out too. Soarin tore his face away from her neck and aimed for her lips when suddenly he was knocked onto the ground by a group of pegasi. Rainbow gasped and slid down the locker she had been leaning on. Her knees felt weak and she trembled slightly. Spitfire took Rainbow dashes face in her hooves and shined a flash light in her eyes, "Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow came back to, panting and sweating. She looked up at Spitfire with worried eyes.

"Soarin, what... whats wrong with him? Why is he.." Rainbow whispered, "I ... Did I hurt him?"

Spitfire raised an eyebrow. Just what had been going on before she walked in? "No, you did nothing. Soarin has a tendency to get a little... stressed at times. And when that happens, he usually has to lock himself in his room, or else he... bucks every mare from here to Las Pegasus." Rainbow shook her head.

"So, is it some sort of medical condition?" Rainbow said as she found the strength to stand.

"Yeah, although its the first known thing any doctor in Equestria has heard of. So right now... there really is no cure."

"So, hes always like this then?" Rainbow asked.

"No, when he gets to this stage, it lasts a while. The longest its ever gone is a day or two." Spitfire gulped, "The only way to cure it is if he bucks someone. That is why he waits in his room until it wears off."

"But, we have a show tomorrow." Rainbow Dash said. Spitfire growled, "Obviously I know that. And since its too dangerous for Soarin to be anywhere near you, neither of you will get to fly in the show." Rainbows jaw dropped. "W-What?"

"Sorry Dash, until Soarins cured, we wont take the risk of anyone getting hurt. If we let you two fly, Soarin could end up ruining the whole thing, or worse. He could snatch you right out of the sky and take you somewhere far away from here and mate with you. I can't let that happen on my team."

Dash glanced at the pale blue stallion as he fought to kick off the Wonderbolts that restricted him. His eyes met Rainbows and they turned very dark and possessive. There was a deep growl in the back of his throat. Rainbow paled and let her wings take her out of the room. Soarin smirked, his primal side took it as a challenge. He flapped his big wings quickly under him, creating enough wind in the room and then released all the energy, knocking the ponies back. He stomped one hoof on the ground and smirked at Spitfire as she stood in his way.

"Soarin, don't do this." Despite her brave front, Spitfire knew she was no match for Soarin. He could easily outfly her when he was like this. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Wait a second, why aren't you-" Soarin took this moment to fly straight past her and everyone else and after Rainbow Dash. Spitfire cursed under her breath. She turned her head to the others.

"Why didn't he stop and start bucking anyone else? Thats what he usually does!"

"I.. I don't know Spit." Fleetfoot gave her a weird look, "Maybe it has something to do with Rainbow Dash."

XxXxXx

Rainbows heart pounded in her chest as she flew as fast as she could through the air. She turned her head slightly to see Soarin on her tail. Her eyes widened and she used a sonic rainboom to gain some more speed and momentum. The clouds were darkening and it started to rain. Great. She had forgotten about the weather ponies rain forecast. She flew inside her ground home she had built a long time ago and locked all the doors and windows. Her body was soaked in water and she leaned against the wall panting. She stared out the window where Soarins bright green eyes glowed in the dark. She jumped a bit. He smirked at her, eyes dark again, "Rainbow, let me in why don't you?"

She trotted to the window, "Soarin, you're my friend, okay? You need to leave and go chill out." She glared at him and he pouted.

"But Rainbow, you started it.." He eyed her body, her uniform tighter on her now since it was soaked and clinging to her body. He licked his lips, "You're the one who snuggled up against me in the first place and started batting your sexy magenta eyes at me." Rainbow blushed and her wings started flapping. She blushed even more and tried to contain them. She snorted and put her muzzle in the air and turned away and walked to her spare bed. Soarin watched her flank sway as she walked away, his instincts growing stronger. He huffed and walked around to the front door. He turned his back to the door, lifted up his back legs, and bucked the door hard. One of the hinges came off instantly and Rainbow perked up. She quickly hid under her covers as the door flew across the room. Soarin stomped in and looked around, noticing his cyan pegasus was no longer visible. He smirked when he saw a strand of her rainbow tail hanging out of the blanket. He was over there in a jiffy, cover pulled off of her, and on top of her resuming what he had been previously doing. He started again by kissing her neck and she gasped lightly, "Soarin, please..."

he bit her neck again, this time instead of leaving one mark, leaving multiple, "Please what?" He asked softly.

"D-Don't do this, I don't want you to regret doing this.." She whispered as her wings fluttered around his own. He pulled away, slight annoyance on his face, "But YOU snuggled me first. You wanted me. Why else would you-"

"Because you called me Rainbow Crash!" She shouted, "They all did. I hate that name. Im fine with being called anything else, but not..." she took a shakey breath and Soarin was feeling uneasy again. Instead of continuing, he actually laid down next to her, "What?"

"I wanted to be anything but Crash... so I tried to get a new nickname." She confessed. "I thought if I acted like my friends, you would treat me differently. I was trying to act like Rarity, who is super flirtatious and what not. And so I... was acting like her when I .. "snuggled" up to you." She looked up into his eyes, "Crash is just a painful memory for me, so I would rather not be called that." Soarin took a deep breath.

"So... you dont want me?" He asked. Even though he was sort of relieved, he couldnt help but feeling hurt.

"I mean... Im not gonna say I dont." She confessed. Her body grew warmer and she looked anywhere but his eyes, "I wouldn't have enjoyed it if I didn't want you." Soarin felt his wings twitch, like they were screaming at him to buck her. He rolled off his side and on top of her, and for a while the two just stared into each others eyes. Soarin leaned forward bravely and placed his lips on Rainbows. The feeling was like lightning. Rainbow tilted her head back and returned the kiss. He ran his hooves through her rainbow mane, his wings flapping every few seconds. He pulled away and started planting small butterfly kisses down her neck. She gasped and her wings started to do the same as his. He kissed farther down her neck and onto her chest. She gasped and moaned, "S-Soarin..."

The way she used his name was enough to drive him back to his primal side. He leaned onto her and began to kiss along her back hooves before biting there. She moaned louder this time and his eyes darkened.

 _'Buck her now.'_

He tried to tell his inner primal to shut up, but it was beginning to become harder, _along with something else._ He groaned into her legs and smirked,

"I'm starting to get impatient Dashie. Lets speed things up a bit." His voice was deep and husky as he took her that night, underneath Lunas beautiful full moon.


End file.
